Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the area of hook-and-loop fastener strips, specifically a hook fastener strip with magnetically attractable elements which are located between, and retained by, the hooks on the engagement side of the fastener strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various fastener strips which can be magnetically secured to an object, usually a forming mold, are disclosed in the art. The magnetically attractive components of these fastener strips include:
Magnetic particles incorporated either between the fastener backing and the anchor layer, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,380 to Black et al.; in an xe2x80x9cencasementxe2x80x9d which protects the hooks from fouling, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,585 to Banfield et al.; or mixed into the plastic of the hooks or hook base, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,928 to Kenney et al.
A magnetic strip or shim interposed either between the fastener layer and the fastener backing, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,542 to Wigner et al.; between the fastener backing and an open-mesh layer, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,649 to Morse et al.; incorporated within the fastener backing, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,540 to Cripps et al.; or located along the sides of the hook layer, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,344 to Ogawa et al.
A xe2x80x9cporous metal layerxe2x80x9d, either embedded in the fastener layer or backing, or inserted between the hooks and a protective cover, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,193 to Pollard et al.
Metal staples located at each end of the fastener strip, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,268 to Billerant.
All of the above methods, however, have a major disadvantage in that the magnetic element has to be embedded into, molded into, or otherwise incorporated into the body of the fastener strip itself. This results in a needlessly complex manufacturing process, often requiring the use of adhesives to secure the magnetic element to the fastener layer, the backing, protective hook cover, or other fastener strip component. In addition, in these fastener strips, the magnetic element must be incorporated during the basic strip assembly/fabrication process, since the magnetic element is an integral part of the fastener strip itself.
The magnetic element cannot be easily applied to the fastener strip after the strip has been assembled.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are:
The invention provides a quick and easy way to incorporate a magnetic element into a fastener strip. No adhesives are needed, because the specially-shaped hooks themselves hold the magnetically attractable wires or strips in place.
The resultant fastener strip of the invention can be very effectively secured to a correspondingly magnetically attractable object, such as a forming mold. The magnetic elements can be easily placed anywhere on the face of the fastener strip for maximum magnetic holding power.
The magnetically attractable wires or strips can be put on during or after the basic strip assembly/fabrication process, which adds flexibility to the manufacturing process.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The invention is a hook fastener strip with magnetically attractable elements which are interposed between, and retained by, the hooks on the front side of the fastener strip. The magnetically attractable elements allow the fastener strip be secured to the magnetized recess of a forming mold, or to any corresponding magnetically attractive object.